Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus including a light collecting layer capable of minimizing a moire phenomenon of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus refers to a display apparatus including a liquid crystal display panel in which a liquid crystal layer is provided. The liquid crystal display apparatus is driven by adjusting a transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel with respect to light from a light source such as a backlight unit. In recent years, demand for a liquid crystal display apparatus with a higher resolution has increased.
A light collecting layer including a prism structure is disposed between the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit. The light collecting layer is configured to increase a utilization efficiency ratio between light transmitted toward the liquid crystal display panel and light emitted from the backlight unit. The light collecting layer includes a plurality of light collecting structures in order to collect the light emitted from the backlight in a direction toward the liquid crystal display panel. The plurality of light collecting structures has a mountain shape or a triangular shape in a cross-sectional view. Light from the backlight is refracted on a surface of the light collecting structure in a direction toward the liquid crystal display panel. Thus, more light from the backlight unit proceeds to the liquid crystal display panel, so that the utilization efficiency of the light emitted from the backlight unit is increased. As the utilization efficiency of the lights from the backlight unit is increased, the luminance of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be increased.
However, in a liquid crystal display apparatus using a light collecting layer in order to increase the utilization efficiency of light, cyclically repeated light collecting structures of the light collecting layer and cyclically repeated pixel structures of the liquid crystal display panel may be overlapped. Thus, a moire phenomenon that causes a stripe-shaped bright/dark spot pattern may be generated. Since the moire phenomenon deteriorates the quality of a liquid crystal display apparatus, various methods have been studied in order to solve such a problem.
For example, a method has been studied in which a distance between the cyclically repeated light collecting structures of the light collecting layer is set to be smaller than a distance between sub-pixels. Thus, stripes caused by a moire phenomenon cannot be recognized with the naked eye. Further, a method has been studied in which a light collecting structure is configured as a combination of curved shapes, so that the light collecting structures cannot be cyclically repeated.
However, as a liquid crystal display panel is required to have a higher resolution, the method in which a distance between light collecting structures is set to be smaller than a distance between sub-pixels became not efficient in terms of cost and process since it requires manufacture of light collecting structures with small separation distances. Further, when a light collecting structure is configured as a combination of curved shapes, it is difficult to maximize the utilization efficiency of light and a localized moire phenomenon may be caused by a pattern of curved shapes.